lostpediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Признаны погибшими
-- второй эпизод четвёртого сезона сериала Lost, вышедший на экраны США 7 февраля 2008. Выжившие начинают интересоваться о намерениях их возможных спасителей, когда четверо неизвестных прибывают на Остров. Синопсис Начало с камеры ROV 02]] Две удалённо удалённо управляемых подводных лодки исследуют океанское дно, пока два техника на корабле наблюдают за изображением с их камер. Внезапно радар что-то обнаруживает, и управляющий второй подлодкой замечает на экране фюзеляж затонувшего самолёта. Когда подлодка подплывает ближе, он констатирует: на экране -- останки потерпевшего крушение рейса 815 авиакомпании Оушиэник. Флэшбэки Дэниэл На экране телевизора -- новостной репортаж: сменяющие друг друга кадры затонувшего самолёта в разных ракурсах, с комментарием, что останки Рейса 815 были найдены экипажем судна Кристианна I в Сунданской впадине, расположенной недалеко от берега Бали. Репортёр сообщает: "Рейс Оушиэник 815, действительно, упал в море", но уточняет, что это открытие ещё не завершает следствие. Все пассажиры "признаны погибшими". Дэниэл Фарадей смотрит репортаж в Эссексе, штат Массачусетс. Когда во время прослушивания новости, Дэниэл вдруг начинает плакать, его опекун спрашивает, чем он так расстроен. Дэниэл отвечает, что не знает. Майлз В Инглвуде, штат Калифорния, мужчина подъезжает к дому, слушая репортаж о Рейсе 815. Репортёр говорит, что осуществить подъём тел невозможно из-за большой глубины впадины и "все 324 пассажира признаны погибшими". Мужчина достаёт из багажника портфель и направляется к двери. Он представляется миссис Гарднер как Майлз Стром, она впускает его внутрь. "В какой комнате?" - спрашивает Майлз. Старушка указывает наверх. Мужчина открывает портфель и собирает странное устройство из находящихся внутри частей. "Что бы вы ни услышали, не поднимайтесь наверх" - говорит он миссис Гарднер, добавляя, что возьмёт с неё 200 долларов, вместо первоначальных ста, объясняя это тем, что её внук был убит. Она неохотно соглашается. Майлз поднимается наверх, в комнату внука миссис Гарднер, располагает устройство на столе и включает его. Сидя на кровате, он обращается в пустоту. Он говорит неизвестному, что тот не доставляет бабушке радости своим пребыванием, напротив, заставляет её страдать. Майлз добавляет, что сообщит миссис Гарднер, об уходе своего собеседника, только если тот скажет ему, где "они". Внезапный шум привлекает его внимание к книжному шкафу. Отодвинув его, он обнаруживает пачки купюр и небольшой пакет желтоватого порошка в вентиляционном отверстии. Майлз забирает деньги, понюхав пакетик с порошком, возвращает его на место, и говорит собеседнику, что тот может уходить. Когда Майлз спускается вниз, мы замечаем, что фотографии, которые он видел на стене, когда поднимался, изменились, равно как и рамки. Майлз говорит миссис Гарднер, что всё сработало, и сейчас "он в порядке". Вернув часть денег, полученных от миссис Гарднер, он говорит, что это не было так сложно, как он ожидал и уходит. ]] Шарлотта В Мединине (Тунис), молодая блондинка читает первую полосу газеты на французском c сообщением об обнаружении Рейса 815. Её спутница спрашивает: "На скольки языках ты должна это прочиать, чтобы поверить в это?". Та саркастично усмехается: "А разве языков в мире так много?". За взятку они проходят в зону археологических раскопок посреди пустыни, где видят странные кости. Спутница девушки спрашивает, не может ли это быть какой-нибудь динозавр, но Шарлотта говорит, что эти кости -- на несколько миллионов лет новее. Её попутчица ставит под сомнение аутентичность этих костей, полагая, что это может быть какой-то мистификацией. Шарлотта, вместо изучения останков белого медведя, начинает копать вокруг и быстро обнаруживает ошейник с нанесённым на нём знаком станции Гидра проекта ДХАРМА. Глядя на него, Шарлотта улыбается. ]] Фрэнк В Элютере (Багамы) Фрэнк Лапидус смотрит телевизионную сводку об обнаружении Рейса 815, в которой демонстрируется подводная съёмка тел погибших. Когда одно из тел показывают крупным планом, а диктор за кадром сообщает, что это -- Сет Норрис, Фрэнк набирает номер Горячей линии Оушиэник, созданной для семей жертв и требует дать трубку начальнику. Он настаивает, что показанный мужчина не может быть Сетом Норрисом, так как Сет всегда носил обручальное кольцо, которого нет на пальце неизвестного. Когда мужчина на другом конце провода пытается спорить, Фрэнк настаивает, что хорошо знал Сета, и это точно не его тело. Затем он открывает, что изначально именно Фрэнк должен был быть пилотом Рейса 815. Наоми Последний флэшбэк отражает разговор Наоми с Мэтью Аббадоном, касающийся миссии команды корабля. Место действия флэшбэка неизвестно. Наоми подчёркивает высокий уровень опасности операции на Острове. Она думает, что Абаддон выбрал не тех людей для миссии, поскольку им не достаёт военного и полевого опыта. Она говорит, что без защиты их деятельность обратится в катастрофу. "Ты будешь их защитой" -- отвечает Аббадон. Наоми отвечает, что "проводить операцию на нестабильной территории, особенно с неподготовленной командой, крайне рискованно". Она саркастично описывает будущую команду, называя Дэниэла безмозглым, Майлза -- охотником за привидениями, Шарлотту -- антропологом, а Фрэнка -- пьяницей. Абаддон уверяет её, что Фрэнк -- опытный пилот и что все члены команды были выбраны по существенным причинам. Наоми спрашивает, как ей поступить в случае столкновения с выжившими с Рейса 815, но Абаддон заверяет её, что выживших не было. В реальном времени Дэниэл Фарадей и ещё три человека находятся в вертолёте, который пытается удержаться в воздухе. Майлз Стром выталкивает испуганного Фарадея из кабины. Когда Фарадей успешно приземляется на парашюте, он всё ещё напуган и дизориентирован. Он слышит приближение людей и быстро выхватывает пистолет из заднего кармана при появлении Джека и Кейт. Они разговаривают, и Дэн спрашивает о спутниковом телефоне. Дэниэл вызывает Джорджа, который спрашивает, что случилось, почему системы связи на вертолёте вышли из строя. Дэниэл отвечает, что не знает. Затем он добавляет, что встретил выживших. После того, как Джордж спрашивает, включена ли громкая связь, Дэниэл извиняется и просит Джека и Кейт не успокоиться. "Ты уверен?" -- спрашивает Джек, кивая головой в сторону заряженного пистолета в руках у Дэниэла. Вернувшись после разговора с Минковски, Дэниэл сообщает, что с корабля невозможно связаться с остальными людьми, летевшими на вертолёте. Он не знает, где находится оставшаяся часть его команды, но GPS-маяки, имевшиеся у каждого, дают возможность отследить их со спутникового телефона. Джек передаёт Дэниэлу телефон Наоми, так как свой тот потерял во время приземления. На пляже Саид спрашивает Джульет, опираясь на её опыт и знания о Других, почему Бен сказал, что люди с корабля намерены причинить им вред. Джульет отвечает, что невозможно понять, лжёт ли Бен, поэтому предлагает Саиду быть настороже и вооружиться. ]] Вскоре телефон Наоми пеленгует местоположение Майлза. Дэниэл, Джек и Кейтс спешат по направлению сигнала. Они находят металлический ящик. Кейт спрашивает, не с вертолёта ли она. Дэниэл отвечает, что её сбросили как балласт. Внутри ящика Джек находит противогазы и красные сумки с символом биологической опасности. Когда Дэниэла спрашивают, для чего предназначены противогазы, он нервно оглядывается по сторонам и отвечает, что не занимался упаковкой вещей. Джек интересуется, зачем Дэниэлу оружие, и тот открывает, что спасение выживших не является основной задачей его команды. Наконец, они находят Майлза, лежащего без сознания на скалистом участке у берега. Джек подходит к телу, и снимает шлем с головы Майлза, чтобы осмотреть его. Майлз немедленно реагирует, меняет положение и направляет дуло пистолета на Джека. Он спрашивает Кейт, где находится женщина, которую они убили. Он информирует Кейт, что вопрос Наоми о сестре был кодом, сигнализирующим о том, что она находится в заложниках. Кейт объясняет Майлзу, что Наоми была убита Локком, враждебно настроенным членом их группы. Майлз настаивает, чтобы его привели к телу Наоми, говоря, что тогда он поймёт, говорят ему правду или нет. Когда Майлза приводят к телу Наоми, он начинает что-то тихо напевать над ней. Он говорит Фарадею, что Джек и Кейт говорят правду. После этих слов спутниковый телефон пеленгует сигнал GPS-маяка Шарлотты. Майлз просит всех следовать за ним. Джек настаивает, чтобы Майлз и Фарадей убрали свои пистолеты. Когда Майлз сопротивляется, Джек говорит, что его люди сидят в джунглях с нацеленными на них винтовками. Майлз насмехается над этой фразой, когда внезапно Джульет и Саид на самом деле выходят из кустов, нацелив ружья на Фарадея и Майлза. Джек собирает оружие последних, и они направляются на поиски Шарлотты. Группа Локка продолжает свой путь, и Сойер вдруг понимает, что они движутся не в направлении казарм. Локк объясняет, что им необходимо посетить хижину. Хёрли говорит Локку, что хижина находится в другом направлении. Локк и Бен одинаково удивлены, когда слышат о хижине от Хёрли, что заставляет его быстро сказать, что он имел в виду кабину самолёта (cabin в английском имеет значения "хижина" и "кабина"). Локк объясняет Сойеру, что Уолт направлял его, сказав ему, что "он должен кое-что сделать" и что ему нужно остановить Наоми и не дать остальным её людям высадиться на остров. Локк так же говорит Сойеру, что Уолт спас ему жизнь, после того как Бен выстерлил в него. В доказательство Локк показывает сомневающемуся Сойеру пулевое ранение, говоря, что если бы у него всё ещё была почка, он бы уже умер, так как пуля не прошла бы навылет. Чуть позже, Бен говорит Алекс, что хочет поговорить с ней. Когда Карл слышит это, он останавливается и хочет выказать свою злобу. Сойер отводит Бена в сторону от Карла, и Бен спрашивает его, почему тот не пошёл с Кейт в группе Джека. Сойер остаётся холоден и не отвечает на вопрос, но Бен говорит, что вне острова у него нет никаких шансов остаться с Кейт, потому что там он -- ничтожество в сравнении с Джеком. Разъярённый Сойер избивает Бена и предлагает убить его. Локк объясняет ему, что Бен нужен им, так как знает многое об Острове. Сойер напоминает ему, что Бен опасен и передаёт последнего под охрану Локка. Meanwhile, Charlotte wakes up, hanging from her parachute harness, that got caught in a tree which overlay a small river. She frees herself and plunges into the water. She looks around and seems ecstatic to be on the Island. Locke and his group cross paths with her landing site. Later on, Charlotte expresses her amazement to find the survivors alive, while she asks them questions about their survival, they exhibit various levels of trepidation and hostility. She explains that she has a transponder and so the rest of her team will find them soon. As Jack and the others search for Charlotte, Sayid questions Miles about why the four of them are there. Sayid takes Miles' sat phone and tries to use it to call the freighter but instead he sees Charlotte's signal. It's moving quickly towards them. The group runs toward the signal but when it comes close they find that Charlotte's GPS has been tied around Vincent's neck. Jack realizes that Locke has Charlotte. Frank Lapidus pulls himself out of some bushes. He climbs up a hill and sees a cow watching him. He tries to stand up but his legs fail him. When he pulls out his sat phone he discovers that it is broken so he takes a flare gun from a pocket and fires a flare. Charlotte sees the flare and declares her intention to go towards it. Locke tells her that he doesn't want her to do that, but Charlotte insists. Claire points out that the person that shot the flare might be hurt, and Locke reminds the group that Charlotte and her team didn't come to the island to rescue them. While they argue, Ben takes Karl's gun and shoots Charlotte twice in the chest. Sawyer attacks Ben and beats him. When Locke goes to check on Charlotte he finds she is still alive, and that she had been wearing a bullet proof vest under her jacket. Back at the location the flare was fired, Jack's group wake Frank up. Daniel and Miles try to get his attention but he seems dazed. They ask where the helicopter has crashed. Frank informs them that the helicopter was struck by lightning, but he managed to land it. They find the helicopter intact nearby. Sayid inspects the helicopter and informs Jack that there is no serious damage done. Jack asks Miles why they are really here, Miles agrees to divulge this information if Jack gives him the phone; he agrees. Miles tries to call Minkowski, but is informed by a woman that he is not able to answer the phone at this time. as Dan and Kate carry Naomi's body to the helicopter, Miles stops them, saying "that's not Naomi, it's just meat". Frank promises Dan he would take Naomi's body "on the next flight", because the helicopter burned most of its fuel and should not carry any unnecessary weight. Meanwhile, Juliet is treating Frank's head wound. When he asks her for her name, he recognizes she wasn't on the Flight manifest. He calls Miles over and informs him that Juliet was not on the plane, and calls her "a native". Miles becomes aggressive and asks Juliet where "he" is. When Jack steps between them, Miles pulls out a picture of Ben standing by an unknown woman on a computer (indicating that Ben has left the island at least once during his adult life), stating that they have come to the Island to find him. Meanwhile, Locke takes Sawyer's gun - intending to kill Ben despite the protests of Alex and Claire. Ben pleads for his life, claiming that he has information that Locke needs. Locke demands to know what the Monster is, but Ben claims that he does not know. He then starts blurting out information about Charlotte - her full name, family and educational information, which she does not deny. He also names the other members of her team, and states that they were sent to the Island in search of him. When asked about the source of the information, Ben claims to have a man on their boat. Trivia General *The Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 Hotline Number 1-888-548-0034 is seen on Frank's television. Calling this number results in an automated message, not a human operator as seen on the show. *The helicopter's marking, N842M, if interpreted as the registration number, would make it registered in the USA. **N842M is a Bell UH-1 Iroquois, a.k.a Huey. **N842M is owned by Garlick Helicopter Corporation in Hamilton, Montana. This helicopter is most likely on lease to the production company. (FAA Registration Information) *Daniel Faraday's flashback takes place in Essex, MA. Ben reveals that Charlotte Lewis was born in Essex, England. *Day 94 is Christmas Eve 2004. * As happened in previous episodes, this one brings many prominent red objects (lights in the helicopter, transponder lights, bag in the metal chest, fence in California, item in Miles' trunk, Rebecca's translator's garment, gallon in the desert, Charlotte's parachute handle, flowers in the forest, a.o.) * Charlotte was born on July 2, 1979, to parents David and Jeannette. Amelia Earhart -- always present in Lost cross-references -- was pronounced missing on July 2, 1937. Clive Staples Lewis, the writer in which Charlotte's name is based on, had a step-son named David. * While Miles kneels over Naomi's dead body, whispers can be heard. When the audio on the scene has been reversed, slowed down slightly, and cleaned up, the phrase "You gotta see it through" can be heard Listen to it@DocArzt.com Production notes *Desmond, Jin, Michael, and Sun do not appear in this episode. *This is the first time off island flashbacks have taken place after the crash. *This is the first episode since Exodus, Part 2 to have flashbacks from more than two people. *This episode features the first flashback from a dead character's perspective. * Actors from Tunisia did a looping/voice over session for this episode. DarkUFO * In his interviews prior to the season 4 premiere, Lance Reddick consistently referred to his character as "a recruiter", as seen on this episode (but not on the first). *Charlotte and Frank's flashbacks are the first by characters which until that time had not yet been seen or introduced. * It was not until the enhanced second broadcast on ABC that the identity of the woman in Faraday's flashback was made clear: she is his caretaker. Recurring themes * Daniel calls Jack and Kate "good people". * There are several references to the Numbers: ** The room Miles "works" in has a poster with the number 15; two ticket stubs pinned on the wall can also be seen with the number 15. ** There were 324 (108 x 3) passengers on Flight 815. ** The team on the helicopter is comprised of 4 people. ** The helicopter prefix is N-8-42-M. * It is revealed that the people from the freighter are not on a search and rescue mission as Naomi had originally stated. * Sawyer calls Ben "Yoda" and John Locke "Johnny". * Sawyer calls Walt "Taller Ghost Walt". * Frank sees a cow on the Island. * Locke is enjoying the rain during a stop. * We learn about a previous connection between Naomi and Abaddon. * Before the helicopter crashes, Charlotte complains that she cannot find her vest. Miles gives her his, effectively saving her life, as without it she would have probably died from Ben's gunshot. * Sawyer is prevented from killing Ben by Locke, who comments about killing him in front of his daughter. This seems to remind Sawyer of his childhood, where he witnessed his parents' deaths. * Dan is from Essex, Massachusetts. Charlotte is from Essex, England. * Locke explains he survived being shot because he no longer has a kidney in the spot where he was shot. Cultural references * Staples Lewis: The name Charlotte Staples Lewis is a reference to Clive Staples Lewis (commonly referred to as C.S. Lewis), author of The Chronicles of Narnia and The Great Divorce. * Faraday: Michael Faraday was an English chemist and physicist who contributed to the study of electromagnetism. From Wikipedia: "He established that magnetism could affect rays of light and that there was an underlying relationship between the two phenomena." In this episode, Daniel Faraday comments on abnormalities in the light rays on the Island and defines himself as a physicist. * Lapidus: The name Lapidus may be a reference to the movie Sleeper, in which one character says, "No one touches my brain - they may drop it, then I would talk like Mr. Lapidus, who got hit by lightning." * Apocalypse Now: Sawyer calls Locke "Colonel Kurtz", after Marlon Brando's character in this 1979 movie. In the movie (but not in the original book Heart of Darkness), Colonel Kurtz is a great man who leads his followers out into the jungle where he subsequently goes insane. The reference is also to Locke's baldness (Brando was shaved bald in the film). * Star Wars: **Sawyer calls Ben "Yoda". **Daniel tells Kate and Jack, "I'm here to rescue you", exactly like what Luke says to Leia in Star Wars. **Tunisia was used by George Lucas as a location for filming the Tatooine scenes, and the musical cue when Charlotte arrives there is very similar to the "Binary Sunset" musical cue of John Williams' score for Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. More specifically, the town of Medenine was used as Anakin's home in "Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace" **The scene where Charlotte is hanging upside down from her parachute trying to free herself is an homage to Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, where Luke attempts to free himself from the ice cave from which he hangs upside down. * Battle Royale: These words can be seen in the room in which Miles "works". This could be a reference to the Japanese novel and movie by this name, in which high school students are taken to an isolated island and forced to fight to the death as a part of what is called "The Program". ** Battle Royale is also a chapter of Ralph Ellison's Invisible Man. * Ghostbusters: Naomi calls Miles a ghostbuster. * Lord of the Rings: Locke says Ben has no power except his voice. Gandalf made the same observation about Saruman after he removed him from power. * The Prisoner: The helicopter is a symbolic homage to the tv show The Prisoner. In The Prisoner, Number 6's first attempt at escape from The Village is in a helicopter that has landed on the beach. The helicopter is a link to an outside world. Literary techniques * Faraday takes a long pause before recalling his name when asked. This foreshadows some type of Memory Loss as revealed in Eggtown, when he cant remember the playing cards. * Ben's life was saved by Charlotte, through her acknowledgement that his information about her is correct. He was saved by the woman he tried to kill. * Locke muses that Ben's bullet would have killed him if he had a second kidney, because it would have pierced the kidney. That means that, in effect, his father who tried to kill him eventually saved his life. *Naomi is instructed by Matthew Abaddon to get the team in and out safely and to make sure no one gets killed. Unfortunately, Naomi, who according to her, is the only one with training, and who doubted the abilities of the other team members, ends up dead. *Miles states that Naomi's words "tell my sister I love her", was a code for danger, and uses the example holding a gun "so right now, Jack would say, tell my sister that I love her". Jack actually does have a sister, Claire. * We finally get to see some of the circumstances in which the passengers of Oceanic flight 815 were all confirmed dead, and how the wreckage was found in deep waters. But we also saw the plane fall on the island with many survivors. * The miniature plane in the water tank is shown just as Frank Lapidus learns that the wreckage of Oceanic 815 was found in the Sunda Trench. * In the beginning of the episode, Hurley warns Locke that if he stays out in the rain, he could be struck by lightning. Later on, we learn the helicopter was hit by lightning, causing the instability and the landing. * Locke tells Sawyer that they need Ben because he has information they need and because, other than his mouth, he's harmless. Later, Ben manages to shoot Charlotte and then gives them the information about the Freighties. * While a wedding ring bears its own symbolism (the union and love within a marriage), the pilot's absence of a ring means something completely different to Frank Lapidus. * Locke admits that Sawyer was right to be wary of Ben after Ben shoots Charlotte. When Sawyer offers to "take care of it", Locke says "No, it's my mess. I'll clean it up." * This episode marks the return of the Flashback method of storytelling in Season 4, and all the flashbacks take place after the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. ''Find 815'' references Several references to the alternate reality game Find 815 occur in this episode. * Find 815 ended with an ROV discovery of Flight 815 on the ocean floor. * The salvage boat that made the discovery in Find 815, the Christiane I, is mentioned in the news report. * The location of the discovery, the Sunda Trench, is also mentioned in the news report. * The telephone number that Frank Lapidus calls was given as a clue in Chapter 1 of Find 815. * One of the ''Find 815'' clues for Season 4 was "Tunisian Newspaper". * Daniel Faraday, Miles Straume, Charlotte Lewis, and Frank Lapidus were all clue words in Find 815. Episode references * Locke correctly predicts the weather, just like in . * Charlie called Hurley “Colonel-bloody-Kurtz” in . * A poster for the fictional band Dirt Spigot can be seen in the room Miles works in. In the episode , the director of the Butties Diapers commercial says that he actually wanted Dirt Spigot for the ad instead of Drive Shaft. * Charlotte's plunge into the river parallels Hurley's cannonball into the ocean in . * Frank encounters a cow with a bell atop the ridge. Unanswered questions About the Wreckage *When was the wreckage found in relation to events on the Island? *Where did the wreckage come from? *Whose bodies were found in the wreckage? *Who provided the map referenced by one of the ROV operators? Daniel * Why was Daniel upset when he learned Flight 815 had been found? * What did Daniel mean when he said that the sunlight on the island "doesn't quite scatter right?" Miles *What is the machine that Miles assembles? *What is the nature of Miles' abilities? *Why did the picture frames turn from wood to metal between his arrival and departure? Charlotte *Why is Charlotte unconvinced that Flight 815 has been discovered? *How did the polar bear get to Tunisia? **How old were the remains? *Did she know what she was looking for when she was digging around the polar bear's skeleton? Frank *Why was Frank replaced by Seth Norris as Flight 815's pilot? *Why had Frank been studying the passenger manifest of Flight 815? *Why was Frank injured if he managed to land the helicopter successfully after it was struck by lightning? Naomi * When did the meeting between Matthew Abaddon and Naomi take place? * Why did Naomi think there would be survivors of Flight 815 on the Island? ** Why does Abaddon insist that there are no survivors? * Why were Daniel, Miles, Charlotte, Frank and Naomi selected for the operation? ** Why does Naomi refer to Daniel as a "head case"? On the Island * Why did the people on the freighter choose to send a helicopter at night? * Why are they searching for Ben? ** Where and when was the photo of Ben taken? ** Why did Naomi have a picture of Desmond if they were looking for Ben? * Why is a rescue team from the Freighter equipped with guns, gas masks and bulletproof vests? * Why couldn't Minkowski take Miles' call? * Who is Ben's "inside man" on the freighter? ** How did Ben manage to get a spy on board the freighter, and for what purpose? ** How does Ben communicate with his "inside man"? External links * ABC Medianet Press Release Bundle (01/18/08): PDF Полужирное начертание